Blade of the Kyuubi
by oreo12
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu are after Naruto again to steal his jinchuuriki. He uses his own chakra and the kyuubi to create the Kaze no Shogu R
1. Chapter 1

Blade of the Kyuubi

Chapter 1: The Intense Training

Somewhere in the Tanzaku Outskirts Jiraiya took Naruto to have a stronger control over the Kyuubi. Since the fight with Tsunade and Orochimaru the land had been basically wasted and a pretty good spot to train so if the Kyuubi's chakra goes out of control no one will get hurt (except Naruto and Jiraiya for that matter).

"Hey Pervy Sage what are we gonna do today and why'd you bring me out here? Oh I know we were gonna have an all out Frog summoning battle to see which ones the best and-" said Naruto.

"No Naruto were going to do more chakra training wouldn't that be fun!" said Jiraiya.

"Awww I did enough of that in the Academy, come on Pervy Sage I wanna learn more jitsu."

"Fine then I'll just go home then since you don't like my training. Have fun by yourself."

"Wait I change my mind, I wanna learn more chakra training, please Pervy Sage."

"That's what I thought. Now I want you to close your eyes and focus your chakra."

While Naruto was channeling his chakra Kakashi and Yamamoto appeared. They were there to help hold back the Kyuubi while Jiraiya tries to work his soul into Naruto's body, and with a quick motion of hand signs the process began. Jiraiya's soul slowly started moving from his body to Naruto's. At this point Naruto was unconscious and the red chakra started over flowing.

Now it was Kakashi and Yamamoto's turn, they started to try to seal the chakra back into his body so the Kyuubi won't break loose.

10 minutes past as Naruto's body starts transforming in the Kyuubi form, Jiraiya successfully entered his body. There all he saw was a hallway of doors leading to a wide open area. He began walking forward till he became under a strange dimmed light. He looked around and came upon Naruto.

"Naruto I need you to do something for me alright", said Jiraiya. But as he spoke he soon realizes that Naruto wasn't at all paying attention. He was just staring in the blank. Jiraiya move over to look at what Naruto was staring at. What he saw gave chill down his spine. It was the Kyuubi.

"Heh heh so this is the Kyuubi. It real uglier than I expected", said Jiraiya.

"You're one the talk you wart infested toad", said the Kyuubi. "But since you're in my domain, how about you set me free of this ratchet cage."

"Naaaw, but you can do me a favor and make sure you don't ever make an attempt to break free for about 12 yrs."

"Heh heh heh heh heh, you amused me."

Jiraiya soon got sucked in face to face with the Kyuubi and with one slash Jiraiya was warped back to his body. Kakashi and Yamamoto immediately lost control and Naruto snapped back in to reality and with one large Kyuubi arm, he smack back all thereof them. Yamamoto spring back into action and began using his special sealing technique to seal back all of the Kyuubi and in a matter of seconds Naruto was back to his self.

"Whew that was a close one, Ehh Kakashi", said Yamamoto.

"Well maybe if you would have used the technique earlier it would have saved a lot of time. I have reading to catch up on"

"You're one to talk. I don't remember you ever being on time"

"Will you two babies shut up I'm trying to catch up on some research", said Jiraiya.

"You're spying on chicks while Naruto's knocked out after transforming", said Yamamoto.

While Kakashi, Yamamoto, and Jiraiya were bickering they forgot all about Naruto who was lying on a jagged rock knocked out. A few moments later he awoke and left to seek more training. He was jumping from tree to tree until he caught a glimpse of Asuma, Ino, Shikimaru, and Choji's sensei. He was leaning to a tree smoking a cigarette as usual.

"Hey Asuma sensei", yelled out Naruto.

"Yo", replied Asuma.

"Hey I've been thinking about wind element chakra and I was wonderin' if you could give me a few tips?"

"Sigh… I guess I can spare a few tips. See basically the key is to think thin and sharp. Make your chakra as thin and sharp as you can. Watch me closely I'm only going to this once. HAAAA!"

Asuma threw the kunai towards a tree. The blade penetrated through both the tree and the rock making large hole in the ground.

"That was awesome!" cried Naruto. "Now it's my turn. HAAAAAA!!"

Naruto threw the blade as hard as he could but all it did was stab the tree. Shocked at his attempt, he tried over and over again making a deeper wound each time before finally, the tree collapsed.

"Yes, I did it Asuma sensei."

"Very well you keep practicing I have business to take care of."

Later on at the Hokage Mansion….

"Hokage-sama you summoned me", said Asuma. "Oh it seems that Kakashi and Yamamoto are here, too."

"Nice seeing you again Asuma", replied Yamamoto.

"Yo", said Kakashi.

"Alright guys quiet down we have serious matters on our hands", said Tsunade. "Akatsuki members Hidan the Immortal and Kakuzu the man with 4 hearts have been invading more countries, including the Sand village looking for Jinchurikis and we just received a letter that they are going after the Kyuubi inside Naruto 6 days from now. I need you Kakashi, Yamamoto and Guy his team once they get back. I'm counting on you, Asuma to explain everything to them. Now go and prepare yourself for further orders. And also don't say anything to Naruto. I don't want him to be worried. You're all dismiss"

"YES MA'AM!"

On the next Chapter: How will the lead shinobi of Konoha prepare for the new upcoming enemy and how will Naruto be protected without knowing what he's up against.


	2. Chapter 2

Blade of the Kyuubi

Chapter 2: Preparing for battle

As Asuma leaves the Mansion he goes to find Guy and his team. He jumps from tree to tree until he arrives at the Konoha Entrance and to his luck he sees Lee and Guy racing towards him.

"Guy sensei I will finally be victorious", yelled out Lee. "THE POWER OF INNER YOUTH!"

"Lee!"

"Guy sensei!"

"Wait Lee, Guy I need to tell you guys something, Stop", said Asuma.

Without noticing both Lee and Guy ran over Asuma putting two nice size footprints to his face, knocking his newly bought cigarette out of his mouth. Noticing what they did, they turned to see what they had trampled over.

"Hey Asuma, didn't see you there", said Guy.

"Anyways I have some news from the Hokage, said Asuma. It seems that Hidan and Kakuzu are coming after Naruto. She told me to collect you and your team and to go and stop them before 2 days before they reach the village. So we need to pack immediately and head out. Alert Tenten and Negi we'll head out 4 days from now at dawn. I'm going to go tell Jiraiya. Oh and you owe me 11.69 for the cigarette."

* * *

Asuma then made his way to the Hot Springs where he knew he would find Jiraiya doing his so called research. Not to his surprise he saw Jiraiya perched up on a tree with binoculars glued to his face.

"Jiraiya, said Asuma, I need to have a word with you."

"Not now can't you see I'm doing research."

"This is serious Jiraiya Hidan and Kakuzu are coming to take Naruto."

"Oh really let's talk somewhere else."

Then with a quick flash of hand signs they appeared at the Ramen Shop and with a few orders of sake they began to talk.

"I heard everything from Kakashi, said Jiraiya, even though Tsunade said not to say anything to Naruto, we need to tell him anyway. If we can't fend off the Akatsuki members then we'll need the power of the Kyuubi to also protect the village and to stop the Akatsuki from further crimes."

"But we need to protect Naruto-"

"By not preparing him. Is that how you want to protect him. Sigh… we need to tell him and I'll be the one to do it. I'll train him for 3 straight days and then 1 day of rest. We'll leave about one hour after you guys with Sakura, Kakashi, and Yamamoto."

"I see I guess I'll ask Tsunade-sama if I can bring Shikimaru he hasn't had much action lately. Well I gotta get off so—umm Jiraiya….. Where'd you go?"

"Umm sir your bill", said the owner.

"Say what! Damn you Jiraiya."

* * *

As Jiraiya sped off on one his toads he went to find Naruto who was currently throwing kunai. He had broken 11 rocks and torn through 16 trees. Naruto had been training hard all day. Jiraiya hopped down to warn him about the Akatsuki.

"Hey Naruto I need to talk to you", said Jiraiya.

"Is about the way you left me on that rock in Tanzaku"

"Heh Heh sorry about that, but listen this is serious the Akatsuki is coming after you again. Their names are Hidan and Kakuzu. These are not like the other Akatsuki members you've faced before. They're really tough so I'm gonna give some Awesome Toad Sage Ultra Trainnnnning!"

Naruto just looked down and thought to himself, "There coming once again and this time after me instead of Garra."

"Umm Naruto you okay…. Hellooooo."

"Oohh nothing I can't wait for this Super Awesome Training!"

"So let's get started. I see you've been practicing sharpening your chakra so let's put it to our advantage. Now show me a rasengan."

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JITSU", and in a matter of seconds there was a rotating ball of chakra in his hands.

"Alright now that we got that I want you to make your chakra as thin and sharp as you can. The chakra should turn pure white. After you get done with that I want you to attack a tree. When you do, you should put a perfect circle shape hole in the tree without any outside marks on the tree. Got it or do I have to repeat myself."

"Load and clear!" exclaimed Naruto.

Naruto took ready position and started focusing his chakra making it as thin and sharp as he can. Once his chakra turned white he charged at the tree as hard as he could. Once he hit the tree the wind sharp rasengan placed a big disformed hole in the tree. Naruto jumped back to see his progress. He was glad to see that there was a hole in the tree, but it wasn't perfect. He tried it a few more times, but ended up with the same result.

"Hey Pervy Sage can you give me some more tips?" asked Naruto.

"Nope, sorry I got some more research to do", replied Jiraiya.

"Don't you think you spend enough time peeking at girls?"

"Naruto how dare you say something like that. I feel crushed. Spying on girls is not a hobby it's a job, and you can never spend enough time spying on those luscious creatures. And didn't I catch you reading one of my books."

"U-uh I was curious and there was nothing else to do. That's beside the point what about my training", exclaimed Naruto.

"You keep training Naruto I'll be right back"

"Wait!"

And in a flash Jiraiya was gone with Naruto left behind to train by himself. "Screw him I don't need his help anyway, dumb pervert", said Naruto. And with that said Naruto went back to his training.

* * *

"Yo, Hidan when are we going to get this kid again", said Kakuzu.

"We shall retrieve the boy in approximately 6 days. I sent a messenger boy to them. He should have arrived by now. So on the way how bout we send one more message and then you can go do that bounty hunter thing." said Hidan.

"Bout time now I can stretch my legs a little and why can't we get this nine tailed brat now", said Kakuzu.

"Well I want Konoha to come at me at their greatest. It will be boring if we got there without having any fun."

"I hope these so called Konoha Shinobi are strong", said Kakuzu.

"Shall we take off?"

"I guess, I'm getting bored sitting here"

"let's go"

* * *

Mean while Negi, Tenten, and Shikimaru received the news and were heading for the training grounds to have a good training session before they have to head out 4 days from now.

"Shikamaru I changed my mind I'm going to train with Hiashi. It will be futile to train with people you mostly uses ninja tools. It will be an embarassment to the Hyuuga name", said Negi in the coldest way possible.

"Okay Negi see you later, said Tenten in an oddly eager way, so I guess it's just me and you Shikamaru."

"What a drag, it's just my luck to have to fight a women. Why did Asuma pick me anyway he coulda--", but before he could finish a giant swarm of kunai were coming towards him. He blocked a few of them and hid behind a tree. Then three paper bomb kunai hit a tree next to him. He quickly got away dodging the explosion. Soon as he got away Tenten appeared and gave him a little taste of girl power by sending him two blows to the chest from her nunchuks. He blocked the third attack and threw her towards the ground along with a flock of flame kunai.

Shikimaru dodge the explosion and got a same distance away from it. To his surprise another giant swarm kunai came at him. Since he was now in an open field he miraculously fend off the kunai when Tenten came rushing out the cloud of dust with a katana in each hand towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru quickly deflected the last kunai at Tenten. Tenten deflected it out her way, but it was too late. A Shadow Possession Jitsu came straight towards her. She was now trapped in his jitsu.

"Heh Heh check mate", said Shikamaru.

"Heh Heh", replied Tenten with a huge grin on her face.

"What's so funny", and in an instant the kunai around him ignited, leaving Shikamaru lying pitifully on the ground.

Tenten walked up to him to see that it was a mere decoy strapped with paper bombs. It exploded sending Tenten flying in the air. Luckily Shikamaru came from hiding, caught her and lightly put her down.

Mean while Guy and Lee and were about get heated up for some old fashion teacher, student sparring.

**Chapter 3: It's been 4 days and everyone is moving out to face their enemy Hidan and Kakuzu.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blade of the Kyuubi

Chapter 3: Face to Face

Lee and Guy were racing towards Hokage Mountain where they can spar to their fullest potential. They ran up the mountain until they reached the top of Tsunade's head. They then took ready position.

"Lee", said Guy

"Guy-sensei", said Lee

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee I want you to come at me with everything you got. You hear me; today we are going to train our hearts out till we harness the power of inner youth. You ready Lee." said Guy

Lee nodded his head and rushed towards Guy. "Dynamic Entry!" he yelled, as he launched his foot towards Guy's head with great intensity. Guy quickly dodged it and shot one back at Lee. Lee took the full affect and was knocked into a huge rock. Before he could get up Guy hit a 6 combo on his chest and threw a raging kick to his face.

Lee had enough of the torture and dodges his last kick which gave him a big opening and released a Leaf Whirlwind. Guy was sent spinning, but Lee wasn't done yet he kicked him up in the air and gave him two punches in the chest and released a heel drop on his shoulder sending Guy crushing through the rugged surface of Tsunade's head.

"Heh heh, Lee it seems you've gotten stronger", said Guy.

Guy pulled himself out the rubble and started another attack. Both Lee and Guy threw amazing combos at each other then jumped back and continued the combos again. Guy then broke this pattern by canceling one of Lee's kicks and threw him down towards the ground and releasing a heel drop on impact to his chest.

Lee quickly got up and released a Dynamic Entry at Guy's chest sending him into a boulder. Then they began sending combos back at each other.

It's now been almost 3 days now and everyone is getting stronger and stronger. Naruto was still training in the forest attacking trees. He had destroyed over 43 trees, 38 of them with holes in them. None of the holes were perfect, but Naruto was not ready to give up yet. He was still concentrating but it wasn't getting anywhere, so he went to go find Asuma for some more advice.

Asuma was sitting on a bench by the Academy, reading a newspaper while smoking a cigarette, as usual.

"Hey Asuma", yelled out Naruto, as he leaped from a building. Asuma looked up from his paper to see Naruto standing in front of him.

"Hey Asuma can you give me a few more tips on wind chakra. I can't seem to get the hang of It.", said Naruto

"I already told you. You have to make your chakra as thin and sharp as you can.", replied Asuma

"I've been doing that for 3 days and it's not working"

"Well Naruto, what was the thing you thought about when you were channeling your chakra"

"I thought about shiruken and kunai? What do you think of Asuma?" said Naruto

"I think of the wind. It can cut through anything and you can find it anywhere. There's no resource like it."

"Wind, I've never thought of that. Thanks Asuma!" said Naruto as he headed back to his training spot.

"Okay Naruto, he thought to himself, a blade of wind, think wind."

He repeated those words to himself several times when suddenly the wind started moving towards him. "This is it, he thought, KAGE BUNSHIN NO JITSU", a clone appeared and started working on the rasengan. The wind became sucking into his hands like a vortex. The rasengan turned as white as snow. Naruto felt as light as the wind itself. Instead of running towards the tree, he took one step and he shot off like a bullet and put a perfect circle hole through the tree.

"Yes a perfect hole", he screamed. He soon remembered what Jiraiya had told him and went back to the village to pack his things for tomorrow's take off.

At the same time everyone else was getting prepared to take off. They were all ready to take off at dawn. Asuma, Kakashi, Yamamoto, and Jiraiya were called back to the Hokage Mansion for more detail and instructions.

"We have some more news from our new enemy, said Tsunade; they want to meet at the Bridge of Heaven and Death, 30 km due east. They said that's where they will be waiting. We also asked the Kazekage, Tenmari, and Kankuro to help us out too. There will be rendezvous point 2 km of the bridge at the Tree of Sacred Beings. We cannot waste any more time here in the village. By the time you guys will be at the rendezvous point I shall have an army setup to protect village in case of any mishap that you fail. Is that clear."

"Yes Tsunade-sama", replied everyone.

"I want you guys to collect your teams and head out. Team Kakashi, Team Guy and Team Asuma which will consist of just you and Shikamaru since Choji and Ino are already on a mission. Now move out."

In a flash everyone left the Mansion and met with their team. It was now dawn everyone was lined up at the gate ready to take off. Even though Jiraiya wanted an extra hour with Naruto, orders were orders and he had to leave immediately.

"Is everyone ready?" said Asuma. Everyone nodded and with that done Asuma, Naruto, Sakura, Yamamoto, Kakashi, Negi, Tenten, Shikamaru, Guy, and Lee headed off towards the Bridge of Heaven and Death. Everyone were jumping from tree to tree barely saying anything. Naruto was surprisingly ahead of all the others.

"Naruto slow down", said Sakura trying to keep up as best as she can. Even Lee and Guy were having trouble keeping up.

"I'm trying Sakura but I feel as light as a feather. Every step I take I go faster and faster." said Naruto

"Hold on everyone stop I have an idea. Put this on Naruto." said Guy as he handed Naruto some dead weights. As soon Naruto put them on he fell through the tree branch and was on the ground. Naruto slowly picked himself up.

"Heh heh", he chuckled and threw thumbs up. He tried to jump up to a tree, sadly missed and fell back down. Everyone looked at him in disappointment. Then Naruto gave a vital shout and started leaping from trunk to trunk till he reached on top of a branch. "Let's go", he said and he started off once again.

"Guy-sensei I want some to", yelled Lee.

"Lee you have so much already you have truly reached your full potential", said Guy.

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei", while they were doing that fruity thing that they constantly do, they didn't notice that everyone else had left them behind.

It's now been a full day of running and they made it to the rendezvous point. "Let's rest here until we meet up with the sand, said Kakashi, so let's set camp here." Everyone started setting up camp while Yamamoto and Negi set up barriers around their campsite. Soon everyone went to bed so that they can be at their strongest tomorrow.

"Naruto… Naruto these people are the ones responsible for Sasuke's disappearance. Without the Akatsuki there would be no reason for Sasuke to desire power and he will have no choice but to comeback." said a mysterious voice inside Naruto. Feed your anger……

Naruto awoke to find everyone staring down on him. He was tied by Yamamoto and was confused as ever. "What happened", asked Naruto.

"You turned into the Kyuubi in your sleep. Good thing I reacted in time or all of us would have been destroyed. He set Naruto free and then came Tenmari, Kankurou, and Garra.

"Yo Garra", said Naruto as he rose up to greet his friend.

"They're here I can feel their presents. We must move immediately, there's no time to waste." said Garra.

"Right lets go", said Naruto. Everyone nodded and left to fight the Akatsuki. As soon they broke through the trees, there they were standing there. Kakuzu had a mask covering face and had his body mostly covered up. Hidan had silver hair, pink eyes with a giant 3 blade scythe in his hand. He just looked up at them and said, "Welcome Nine Tailed Fox."

**Chapter 4: The battle Begins**


	4. Chapter 4

Blade of the Kyuubi

Chapter 4: Released

They all came out of the forest with fear struck in their eyes as Hidan and Kakuzu stared at them as they landed on the bridge. "Well well so this is the so called Nine Tailed Fox", began Kakuzu, "I thought this was going to be a challenge. Oh and he brought friends this might be interesting."

Everyone got tense by his words and just stared at the two. "If we take these two all at once we'll only get massacred. We need to split up", Asuma whispered to Guy. He told everyone else this earlier so they had already decided on the groups. "When I give the signal we separate team1 go towards the forest and team 2 go back to the rendezvous point."

Suddenly Kakuzu appeared right between Guy and Asuma. "What you guys talkin about", he said sending shivers down their spines. No one else didn't notice that the masked man had gotten passed them. Guy and Asuma just looked up at their enemy in awe.

They both launched a kick at his face causing a bone shattering echo making everyone turn around to see Asuma and Guy's foot planted on Kakuzu's face. Their attack did no damage to him at all. Everyone jumped back to gain some distance then suddenly a swarm treads were launched at them. Yamamoto and Gaara quickly got to work creating a barrier around the group blocking the attacks.

When it felt safe enough to put it down they did only to find themselves separated in two groups one was in a cave and the other group in an open field. Naruto look around to only see Negi, Kakashi, Tenten, and Yamamoto.

"Where'd everyone go?" asked Naruto as he looked around for his other teammates. Yamamoto and the others also did this hoping they'll find their lost teammates too.

"Welcome everyone", said Kakuzu as he appeared from the shadows, "You'll have to face me now and don't worry your friends are safe with Hidan… for now that is." He laughed giving off an evil aura.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JITSU!" Naruto was mad and didn't want to hear anything the masked man had to say and launched all his clones towards him. To his surprise they were all destroyed by the man's treads. Naruto was now even madder and ran towards him getting ready to give him a taste of his fist.

"Stop Naruto!" said Kakashi as Naruto was about to take another step toward Kakuzu. "Don't attack so recklessly he'll kill us all if we make a wrong move."

"Heh heh", Kakuzu began laughing changing the atmosphere in the cave. He then dislocated his arms and threw them Kakashi and Yamamoto. They shot at them like bullets causing them to crash into the cave.

Negi and Tenten took this opportunity to get their opponent. "Jyuuken" said Negi as he started his attack aiming for one of his chakra points as Tenten throws a bunch of ninja tools from the air.

Kakuzu laughed at their attempt and easily kicked Negi back and deflected all of Tenten's weapons sending three of them at Tenten's stomach. Suddenly Naruto popped out the ground giving Kakuzu a massive uppercut. Kakuzu made the snake hand sign causing his body to darken to make his skin tougher making Naruto's punch feel like a feather and kicked Naruto back.

He poofed away "RASENGAN", He said as he appeared from the smoke landing a rotating ball chakra on his stomach sending him backwards into the wall. Kakuzu ceased the attack on Kakashi and Yamamoto giving them enough time for Yamamoto to release branches at the mask man, while Kakashi and Naruto released a combo punch crushing him through the cave.

It became silent for a moment as everyone waited for their results. Then a swarm of threads came out of the ground catching everyone and strangling them. Kakuzu came out the ground without a scratch on him laughing at the pitiful looking people in front of him and put his hands in the ground and lit the threads on fire causing the new team to burn.

They all vanished in smoke, then a giant wooden branch came hurling at Kakuzu. He caught it smashing it into pieces. Then Kakashi and Naruto came from the left as Negi and Tenten came from the right launching a series of kicks and punches.

Kakuzu's body darkened even more catching everyone's attack. He started laughing again as he ignited his body blowing away everyone. Yamamoto came from behind with a wooden sword trying to pierce him in the back. The masked man didn't move and let the wooden blade break on his back.

Kakuzu had enough and grabbed Yamamoto by his face and shot a combination of wind and fire element into cranium and tossed him to the side.

"Yamamoto!" screamed Naruto as he watched his friend slowly fall to the ground. Naruto was growing angrier and angrier as he saw that both Tenten and Negi were both knocked out. Out of fury Naruto made a shadow clone and started on the rasengan. It began turning as white as snow, and he charged towards Kakuzu.

"KAZE NO RASENGAN!" he yelled aim for his heart. Kakuzu caught the blonde's rasengan. But that was a mistake the rasengan slowly started eating up his hand. He quickly moved his hand and kicked the boy back, but he wasn't done yet he grabbed the boy by his face and wrapped the threads around his skull. "You don't know what you're up against, boy!" and he ignited his hand.

Kakashi was sick of watching this and he charged at him with an intensified raikiri. "Raiki--!?", as he was running towards his blind side to see a mask and before he could stop his attack a gigantic chakra blast shot from its mouth. Kakashi barely dodge the attack and was hit in the waist. The blast carried on and broke a hole in the ceiling of the cave.

"Naruto… use my power and we can defeat him. All you have to do… is use my power", said a mysterious voice.

Naruto had awoken watching Kakashi dodging threads and dislocated limbs. "Aaargghh", he screamed as the Kyuubi's chakra started to come over his body. The red chakra started slowly taking over Naruto's body. The first tail started growing. Kakashi saw this happening and began focusing his chakra into his hand.

"Raikiri!" he shouted crashing through the threads aiming for his chest. Kakuzu knew he couldn't deflect his attack and shot another chakra blast at him. Kakashi redirected his attack towards the chakra blast and was on par with the attack. The battle between the two attacks ended as his raikiri went through and pierce through one of Kakuzu's masks (hearts).

Kakuzu took a few steps back covering his stomach surprise at what happened "Wow no one has ever done that before. I'm-m-m going to make you pay!" he snapped throwing thousands of threads at his opponent. Before they could touch him Naruto in front of him and swiped them away with the Kyuubi claw.

Naruto then reached back and grabbed his tail and ripped apart from the remaining chakra. He held his tail in his and began absorbing all the Kyuubi chakra into the tail in his hand. The chakra then began turning pure white and forming into the shape of a giant blade with a red and black hilt with the eight trigram seal written in both the hilt and blade. Naruto came to full consciousness held the blade with one arm towards Kakuzu and in the coldest way he could he shouted "Kaze no Shogu!"

**Oreo: I'm sorry my chapters are short it's my first time writing this long and my train of thought is always going somewhere. So comment on what you think. **

**Next chapter: Naruto releases the Kaze no Shogu and the battle with Hidan begins.**


End file.
